Runaway
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Hanya satu yang bisa dilakukan olehnya. Melarikan diri dari perasaan sendiri, lari dari kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai sang sahabat. Namun itu semua sangatlah sulit, dirinya adalah orang yang begitu naif. Berpura-pura tegar padahal rapuh, berlagak sok kuat padahal lemah, dan pula mengaku baik-baik saja padahal sebenarnya dirinya jauh dibilang dari kata baik./NaruSaku silght GaaSaku


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, Many, Mistakes, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me**

 **Pair : NaruSaku slight GaaSaku**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Runaway**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang pendek sebahu itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hijau menyala terang miliknya tak pernah lepas dari mengamati pergerakan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang yang cukup panjang.

Sakura, nama gadis musim semi itu. Ia terus menatap paras tampan si pemuda pirang yang tengah berkumpul dimeja bulat kantin bersama teman-teman lelakinya. Tanpa sadar, ia terkekeh halus membuat Ino yang menyadarinya jadi terheran.

"Kau kenapa forehead !" Tegur sang sahabat pirang pucat disebelahnya. Gadis itu tersadar kemudian ia melihat kesamping, tempat keberadaan Ino dan Shion.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Responnya sarkastis. Shion menyeringai, matanya mengerling nakal kearah Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah.

"Heee~... Kau pasti sedang memperhatikan Gaara, benar bukan !?" Sontak, dugaan yang berasal dari Shion membawa tatapan terkejut Ino mengarah pada Sakura.

"Forehead kau menyukai Gaara !" Seru gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu antusias. Sakura menggeleng, dahi lebarnya berkerut tebal karena dugaan Shion dan Ino yang sama sekali tak benar.

"Itu tidak benar !" Ia menyangkal, tak membenarkan hal tersebut.

 **'Yang aku sukai bukan Gaara, tetapi Naruto... Isshh apa mereka tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi yang aku perhatikan itu adalah Naruto. Disana, yang sedang duduk tepat disebelah Sasuke.'** Innernya berteriak marah, tak terima dengan prasangka Shion dan Ino yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Sabaku Gaara.

"Ciee~ ciee~ ada yang tak mau mengaku ni..." Godaan Shion hanya mendapat dengusan sebal dari Sakura. Ino tertawa renyah sambil biru Aqumarine miliknya melirik nakal Sakura yang menunjukan wajah masam.

Naruto menyeringit kala indra pendengarannya menangkap dengan jelas pekikan sebal yang berasal beberapa jarak susunan meja dari tempatnya duduk tenang bersama teman-temanya.

Dengan wajah datar dan dingin, kepala pirang pemuda itu menoleh kearah samping, tempat dimana Sakura duduk bersama Shion dan Ino.

"Hey lihat, sepertinya Naruto-kun melihat kesini.!" Seketika, kedua sahabat pirang pucat Sakura melempar senyum manis kepada Naruto yang bukan menatap mereka melainkan gadis gulali disebelah keduanya.

"Astaga,! dia tampan sekali" Sakura hanya diam gelagapan, tak menghiraukan pekikan girang bukan kepalang yang berasal dari sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Naruto ?" Sasuke menegur dan pemuda itupun memutar kembali kepalanya membuat Shion dan Ino mendesah kecewa. Naruto menggeleng singkat, mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada apa-apa.

"Ck, kenapa Naruto-kun cepat sekali sih berpaling lagi..." Shion merutuk kecewa, yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Ino. Mereka berdua ingin lebih lama lagi mengamati paras sempurna sang pangeran sekolah.

"Hey Sakura !" Si empu nama menolehkan kepala kearah samping. "Kau beruntung sekali bisa terus berdekatan dengan Naruto-kun. Yah, walaupun hanya sebatas sahabat" Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarkan penuturan iri dari Ino sedang Shion hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Apa enaknya, Naruto itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan." Ucapnya sambil kembali mengamati Naruto dari samping. Meskipun di lihat dari samping, wajah dingin pemuda bermata sipit tajam itu masih tetap terlihat tampan.

"Naruto-kun tidak menyebalkan, tetapi sikap cuek dan ketusnya yang paling menyebalkan." Jelas Shion membela sang pangeran.

"Ya baiklah, bila sudah menyangkut tentang Naruto aku pasti tak akan pernah menang..." Sakura membalas perkataa Shion dengan nada malas, tak ingin berdebat hanya karena membicarakan tentang Naruto yang pasti dirinya akan berakhir dengan adu mulut bersama Ino dan Shion.

.

.

 **Kring... Kring... Kring...**

Semua murid yang berada diluar kelas masing-masing dari mereka berlarian untuk segera tiba di dalam lokal, tak ingin sampai terlambat agar tak mendapat hukuman.

Sakura berjalan tergesa bersama Ino dan juga Shion. Ketiganya menyamakan langkah, menyusuri koridor sekolah yang lumayan sepi karena sebagian dari para murid sudah tiba dikelas masing-masing.

.

.

Naruto duduk tenang dibangkunya yang terdapat Kiba. Iris Shappire tajamnya menatap datar pintu kelas, menanti kedatangan sang sahabat pinkish yang belum juga masuk.

"Hahaha... Kalian ada-ada saja !" Mendengar suara tawa sungkan dari luar kelas sana membuat sudut bibir Naruto terangkat samar, mengabaikan ocehan cempreng Kiba yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Tapi itu memang benar Sakura, aku rasa dia menyukaimu" Senyum tipis Naruto lenyap mendengarkan perbincangan ketiga gadis remaja yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Ia memasang raut dingin sambil terus mendengarkan dengan baik godaan dari Shion dan Ino yang tertuju kepada Sakura.

"Apa salahnya sih? Gaara kan juga tak kalah tampan dari sahabatmu..." Tawa kecil tak pernah terhenti sejak tadi, saat Sakura bersama kedua sahabat pirangnya ketika masih berada di kantin.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengepalkan tinju dengan sangar erat. Entah kenapa bawaan dirinya selalu ingin marah bila mendengar gosip yang mengatakan bahwa ada lelaki diluar sana yang menyukai Sakura. Ia benci itu, akan tetapi ia tak berhak melarang Sakura untuk berhubungan dengan lelaki manapun mengingat status mereka berdua yang jatuhnya tak lebih dari sekedar sepasang sahabat baik.

Tepat ketika Sakura berlalu disamping meja Naruto, pemuda itu dengan gesit menangkap pergelangan kecil sang gadis hingga berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti yang juga di ikuti oleh Shion dan Ino.

"Hm !?" Respon gadis itu seraya melihat tangannya yang dicekal erat oleh Naruto. "Ada apa ?" Tak ingin ikut campur, Shion dan Ino pun segera duduk dibangku masing-masing.

"Dia ?" Tanya pemuda itu datar. "Dia siapa yang kau maksud !?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto ? Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak mengerti..." Naruto berdecak muak, kemudian ia lepaskan pergelangan Sakura dari cekalannya.

"Lupakan !" Suruhnya ketus sembari menatap lurus kedepan dengan tanpa eskpresi. Sakura menyeringit bingung. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia mengela nafas lalu berjalan menghampiri letak mejanya yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

"Aneh..." Gumamnya setelah duduk. Hinata mengangkat kepala, lalu ia melihat kesamping, tempat Sakura yang baru saja duduk.

"Apanya yang aneh Sakura-chan ?" Hinata yang tak sengaja mendengarnya langsung bertanya dengan wajah polos. Sakura menoleh kesamping, seketika ia tersenyum lebar sembari mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Hinata-chan." Balasnya meyakinkan. Gadis indigo itu mengangguk lugu, kemudian ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

 **Tap... Tap...**

Bunyi derap langkah kaki yang menggema dari luar kelas membuat semua murid duduk rapi dibangku sambil menumpukan kedua tangan diatas meja. Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki muda bersurai coklat yang dikuncir tinggi memasuki kelas sambil membawa lembaran-lembaran kertas putih di pergelangan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya...!" Setelah masuk kedalam, guru muda itu langsung menyapa ramah terhadap semua penghuni kelas XI.

"Pagi Sensei..." Sahut para murid dengan begitu riangnya. Mereka semua merasa senang karena hari ini guru super baik dan sabar yang mengajar.

Iruka tersenyum manis, segera ia berjalan menghampiri meja guru. Usai tiba, lelaki yang memiliki luka gores melintang itu duduk kemudian meneliti satu-persatu kertas ulangan bekas kemarin yang akan di bagikan oleh Gaara.

"Sa–sakura-chan !" Kepala pink nama si empu melihat kesamping, dimana terdapat gadis bermanik Lavender yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan gagu.

"Iya, ada apa Hinata-chan ?" Tanyanya lembut. Hinata menundukan kepala, tangannya yang bersembunyi dibawah meja saling bermain, dan tak lupa pula pipinya yang merona pekat.

"Nanti bisa temui aku diatap sekolah. A–ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Senyum lebar terlukis diwajah cantik Sakura, lalu iapun menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan..." Kepala biru Hinata terangkat, menatap Sakura dengan wajah ceria.

"Terimakasih banyak Sakura-chan !" Anggukan semangat menjawab ucapan Hinata. Kemudian kedua gadis berbeda gaya itu memandang lurus kedepan, yang disana tampak Gaara tengah berjalan menyusuri satu-persatu meja pelajar sambil membagikan selembar kertas ulangan yang sudah diisi penuh dengan jawaban sejak kemarin hari.

Setelah tuntas dimeja depan, kemudian Gaara telah tiba dimeja Sakura dan Hinata. Pemuda beriris jade pucat itu tersenyum kearah Sakura, lalu ia berikan dengan sopan kertas ulangan milik gadis itu. Naruto melihat ketempat Sakura, wajah tampannya yang sudah dingin bertambah dingin lagi kala melihat Gaara yang tampak enggan menjauh dari meja Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Sakura !" Gaara menyapa lembut, tangannya masih setia tak melepaskan kertas putih yang disambut oleh Sakura membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahi. Hanya tersenyum kecut yang membalas sapaan dari lelaki bertatokan 'cinta' itu.

Naruto menggeram dalam diam, tanpa sadar ia meremas kuat kertas putih dari hasil kerja keras otak encernya hingga menjadi gumpalan kusut. Tawa Kiba terhenti, ia melihat kesamping dan mendapati Naruto sedang menoleh ketempat Sakura sambil meremukan dengan geram kertas di tangannya.

"Hey Naruto, jika seperti itu kau jadi menyia-nyiakan kecerdasan otakmu..." Tegur pemuda berisik dan konyol itu sambil menatap tak mengerti sang teman pirang. Naruto hanya diam tak berniat merespon, ia kembali melihat kedepan papan tulis sambil memasang raut tanpa eskpresi.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk dikursi yang terdapat dilapangan basket. Menghiraukan pekikan histeris dari para siswi yang berada diluar lapangan, gadis itu tak henti mengulum senyum. Jika di lihat dari luar Sakura tampak tenang, namun berbeda dengan Innernya yang kini tengah berteriak tak kalah histeris dari beberapa wanita yang menyaksikan aksi hebat Naruto dalam menyambut bola.

"Kyaaaa... Naruto-kun keren sekali !" Jerit Ino yang duduk disebelah Sakura sambil matanya berubah bentuk menjadi hati.

"Naruto-kun yang paling tampan, keren dan seksi..." Kali ini gadis bermata ungu pucat yang ikut menjerit girang.

Naruto berlari gesit merebut bola dari tangan Kiba. Ia menyeringai melihat pemuda Inuzuka itu yang menampilkan wajah iri. Naruto melepaskan tawa kecil, iris safir tajamnya melirik kesamping Kiba yang berusaha merebut bola basket dari tangannya sambil terus menyamakan lari mereka.

"Hanya latihan saja kau sudah bisa membuat wanita diam menjadi sangat berisik" Gerutu pemuda bertato segi tiga dikedua pipi itu tak senang. Naruto mendengus, tak mengerti dengan sikap Kiba yang selalu iri terhadap dirinya.

"Berisik !" Balasnya datar kemudian berlari laju mendekati ring meninggalkan Kiba yang semakin merutuk. Ketika Naruto hampir sampai di dekat ring, Lee yang entah dari mana munculnya langsung menghadang namun tetap tak menghentikan lari pemuda pirang itu.

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDAKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENANG NARUTO-KUN." Putra bungsu Namikaze itu mendengus, ia tak peduli dengan teriakan lelaki unik yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya mendribble bola.

"AYO LEE !" Dan setelahnya, pemuda beralis tebal yang di penuhi oleh semangat masa muda itu melompat tinggi untuk merebut bola dari Naruto. Otak cerdas lelaki itu bekerja cepat, dan dalam sekejap ia sudah mendapatkan ide untuk cara melewati Lee.

Lee berlari kearah Naruto, tangannya terkepal erat sambil tersenyum lebar ala guru Guy. Sebelah sudut bibir Naruto terangkat tipis, ia menaikan bola diatas kepala kemudian melewati selengkangan Lee yang terbuka lebar menghadangi dirinya.

Sakura terpesona, bibir mungilnya terbuka kecil, sama halnya dengan Ino dan Shion, serta para wanita yang berkumpul diluar pagar tempat latihan basket juga ikut terspesona dengan mulut menganga.

"Ke–keren..." Sakura berguman halus, pipinya merona samar karena terkagum melihat Naruto yang melompat tinggi memasukan bola orange kedalam ring.

"Kyaaaaaaaa Naruto-kun" Suara pekikan girang dari para wanita sangat memekakan telinga membuat Kiba mendengus muak.

Lee masih terbengong sambil mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan mulut menganga lebar, mencerna baik-baik kejadian tadi. Saat ia melihat Naruto yang tadi seperti hendak berbaring yang ternyata hanya mengincar celah yang terdapat dibawah selengkangannya.

"Cih, sial" Kiba mendecih iri, tak suka melihat Naruto yang diteriaki kagum oleh para wanita. Tak ingin berlama-lama menahan diri, iapun berjalan menuju letak kursi yang tadinya bekas tempat duduk Ino dan Shion yang kini hanya menyisakan Sakura seorang diri dikarenakan kedua sahabat pirangnya mengikuti para fans girl yang mengerumuni sang pangeran sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum lebar kala mendapati punggung kecil dengan si empu bersurai biru panjang setengah pinggang sedang berdiri sambil menatap para murid yang berlalu-lalang dari ketinggian atap sekolah.

"Hinata-chan !" Sontak, gadis indigo itu membalik badan dan seketika terdapat Sakura yang berdiri dimuka pintu. "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap gadis merah muda itu canggung seraya berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Aku juga belum terlalu lama disini" Balasnya sambil mengulas senyum manis. Sakura balas tersenyum, kemudian ia berdiri disamping Hinata dan ikut mengamati lapangan luas sekolahan dari atas.

"Jadi..." Ia melihat kesamping, dimana terdapat Hinata yang menundukan kepala sedang mengamati Naruto yang tengah bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

Tanpa bisa di sembunyikan, pipi putih pucat Hinata terhiasi oleh garis warna pink-kemerahan sambil bibirnya tak pernah pudar dari senyum manis disela mengamati Naruto. Sakura menyadari itu semua, dapat ia lihat gadis disebelahnya yang bersikukuh dalam memperhatikan sahabat cenderungnya.

"Maukah kau membantuku Sakura-chan ?" Hinata mengangkat kepala, lalu ia melihat kearah Sakura yang tampak tak bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan !?" Tanyanya sambil memaksakan senyum sehingga memperaneh eskpresi wajahnya.

Hinata mendekati Sakura. "Kemarin Sakura-chan membantu Sara untuk bisa pergi kencan dengan Naruto-kun" Sakura tersentak, matanya mengerjap seraya menatap lamun Hinata. "Kalau bisa, bantu aku juga."

Hati Sakura terasa begitu perih, batinnya meraungkan tangisan kencang. Ia tak rela melihat Naruto pergi dengan wanita lain. Ia benci dan ia ingin Naruto hanya menjadi miliknya seorang, dan bukan untuk siapapun. Karena.

Ia sangat mencintai sosok tampan Naruto Namikaze.

"Dengan senang hati..." Turut gadis gulali itu membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar bahagia.

"Benarkah itu Sakura-chan !?" Tanyanya memastikan. Sakura mengangguk, senyum getir masih bertahan kokoh dibibir tipisnya.

"Kyaaaa..." Hinata berlonjak girang kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. "Terimakasih... Terimakasih banyak Sakura-chan" Ucap gadis Lavender itu bahagia.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menitikan air mata. Hatinya terasa begitu perih, raganya telah kosong tak berjiwa. Rasa sakit itu terulang lagi. Dimana ia kembali menderita karena permintaan temannya yang ingin pergi keluar bersama Naruto.

Hinata bergerak hendak melepaskan pelukannya, dan dengan terburu-buru Sakura menghapus bekas aliran air mata disebelah pipinya. Kini mereka berdua saling membalas tatapan. Hinata yang tampak sangat bahagia dan Sakura yang terlihat rapuh seperti kerak lilin yang akan langsung meleleh bila terkena hawa panas dari api.

"Aku tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini" Mata Sakura melebar setelah mendengar kalimat dari Hinata.

"A–apa maksudmu !?" Ia bertanya dengan nada bergetar yang tak disadari oleh Hinata.

"Aku..." Gadis dari garis keturunan Hyuuga itu menundukan kepala, kedua jari telunjuknya saling bermain. "Uumm... Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada Naruto-kun." Dan untuk pertama kalinnya, perkataan Hinata mampu membuat isi hati Sakura berguncang dasyat.

Gadis berjidat lebar itu membatu dan terdiam dalam seribu kata. Hinata yang menyadari keanehan dalam diri Sakura menjadi sedikit cemas, ia menyentuh bahu sang teman kemudian menatapnya khawatir.

"Sakura-chan !?" Panggilan lembut itu berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari bencana kehancuran dalam dirinya, dan ia langsung tersenyum lebar namun penuh kepahitan.

"Itu bagus." Ucapnya membuat kecemasan Hinata menghilang. "Aku mendukungmu Hinata-chan" Putri Hyuuga itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian kembali ia peluk gadis merah muda itu.

Batin Sakura menangis keras, tak sanggup lagi menompang rasa perih yang selama ini terpendam. Rasanya ia ingin sekali lenyap dari muka bumi, ia tak kuat mehan jeritan hati saat melihat Naruto sedang bersama wanita lain.

Selama ini Sakura hanya berpura-pura tegar saat berada di depan Naruto, ia tak ingin terlihat rapuh bila berhadapan dengan pemuda Rubah itu.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Hinata dari atap sekolah, kini hanya tinggal Sakura yang berdiri seorang diri sambil terus mengamati pergerakan Naruto dibawah sana. Pemuda itu hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh, mencueki para wanita yang sibuk menawarinya sebotol air dingin.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, liquid bening yang menggenang dipelupuk gadis itu perlahan mulai berjatuhan hingga tak lama kemudian aliran air mata itu semakin deras berjatuhan sampai mendarat dipinggiran tembok semen tempat dimana kedua tangannya bertumpu.

"Hiks Naruto..." Sakura menyebut nama itu disela terisak kecil dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa perihnya hati. Sudah lama gadis itu menyimpan perasaan terhadap Naruto, ia ingin menyatakannya tetapi takut akan mendapat penolakan yang mungkin setelah itu bisa membuat hubungan mereka jadi merenggang.

Tidak. Sakura tak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi, ia tak akan bisa bernafas lega dan tersenyum bahagia bila sosok Naruto hilang dari sisinya. Biarlah ia memendam perasaan itu. Asalkan Naruto akan selalu ada, itu saja sudah cukup menjadi penyemangat hidupnya.

Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis malang itu meraung dalam hati, ia menyembunyikan wajah terpuruknya dibalik kedua telapak tangan. Ia tak kuat, sudah tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya berjuang. Dan hanya ada satu pertahanan untuk hubungan mereka berdua.

Yaitu...

...Persahabatan.

Dan Biarkan ia...

...Melarikan diri.

Dari perasaannya...

.

.

.

.

Langkah Sakura dalam menyusuri pinggiran jalanan setapak terhenti kala ada seseorang yang menyerukan namanya dari belakang. Gadis itu tampak bingung, lalu ia membalik badan memutar kebelakang.

"Gaara !?" Serunya dengan nada tak bersemangat. Setelah tiba dijarak beberapa langkah, pemuda Sabaku itu tersenyum tipis di hadapan Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin aku katakan" Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu berujar sedikit gugup, jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang karena bertatapan secara langsung dengan gadis cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Mata Sakura melebar, seketika ia menjadi gelagapan kala melihat Naruto yang tengah melangkah santai di belakang Gaara. Naruto terus berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana, ia berniat hendak menghampiri Sakura yang kini sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Sakura, ak—"

"Naruto !" Dahi tanpa alis Gaara bertekuk tebal. Penasaran mendapati Sakura yang tersenyum manis dan tulus melalui tilikan bahunya, iapun melihat kebelakang mengikuti arah pandang mata Sakura.

 **'Ck, dia'** Gaara membatin tak senang. Naruto menghentikan langkah saat sudah tiba di hadapan Sakura yang masih mengurai senyum manis kearahnya.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku !" Ajak pemuda pirang itu datar membuat senyum Sakura semakin bertambah lebar seraya maju mendekati tempatnya berdiri sambil membawa tas gendong hitam.

"Sakura akan pulang bersamaku !" Timpal Gaara yang berhasil mengundang lirikan Naruto. Sakura menoleh ketempat Gaara, ia melempar tatapan tak mengerti kepada pemuda panda itu.

"Ap—" Kalimat Sakura terhenti dengan Naruto yang langsung berlalu di depannya tanpa sepatah katapun melontarkan protes. Gadis itu menunduk lesu. Gaara yang menyadari keanehan dalam diri Sakura mengerutkan dahi, merasa ada yang tak beres.

"Sakura, ayo ikut aku sebentar !" Kini kepala pink itu terangkat. Sebelum melihat kearah Gaara, ia terlebih dulu menoleh tempat dimana saat ini keberadaan Naruto yang telah cukup jauh meninggalkan dirinya dan Gaara.

"Katakan disini saja !" Sakura berujar letih seraya menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Gaara tersenyum, kemudian ia mengangguk menuruti permintaan Sakura yang hanya ingin berdiri di pinggiran jalan setapak.

"Terima aku sebagai kekasihmu." Akhirnya kalimat itu terungkap juga setelah bersusah payah Gaara berlatih dengan bayangan dirinya sendiri melalui pantulan cermin.

Sakura tertegun dengan mata mengerjap berkali-kali. Bibir mungil gadis itu terbuka kecil, mencoba mencerna sebaik mungkin kalimat dari Gaara tadi yang menurutnya terlalu mendadak.

"Ga–gaara !" Panggilnya tergagap. Gaara merogoh saku celana, kemudian ia tarik lagi keluar sambil memegang setangkai mawar merah.

"Kuharap jawabanmu sesuai dengan keinginanku..." Ujar pemuda itu, seolah meminta Sakura menerima ungkapan cinta darinya. Gaara tersenyum manis, lalu ia berlutut di hadapan Sakura dengan sebelah lutut bertumpu diatas aspal sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar cantik kepada Sakura.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya melalui bunga ini..." Sakura masih diam mendengarkan. "Kalau iya, kau bisa menerima bunga ini. Dan kalau tidak, kau boleh menolaknya."

"Ayo terima !" Suara ramai-ramai dari arah tikungan membuat Sakura tersadar dan segera memandang kebelakang Gaara yang terdapat disana beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang entah sudah berapa lama menyaksikan pengutaraan perasaan Gaara.

"A–apa maksudnya ini semua !?" Ia bertanya hal lain, tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Pemuda itu tertawa, kemudian ia kembali mendongak membalas tatapan bingung Sakura.

"Aku yang sudah merencanakan ini semua" Gaara meraih sebelah tangan Sakura. "Menyuruh teman-teman datang untuk menyaksikan ini..." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengerahkan tangan Sakura terhadap bunga yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Terima…" Penghuni kelas XI bersorak semangat sembari bertepuk tangan menyuruh Sakura agar menerima bunga di tangan Gaara.

Dengan ragu, Sakura menjulurkan tanga mendekati bunga Gaara. Gadis itu menggigit kuat bibir bawah, hatinya di hantui oleh keraguan. Senyum Gaara semakin melebar, sabar dalam menanti sambutan dari pujaan hatinya.

"Maaf, Gaara" Sakura mendorong pelan tangan Gaara yang tengah menggenggam tangkai mawar, menolak secara halus pernyataan cinta dari pemuda beriris jade pucat itu. Semua orang terdiam dalam kebungkaman, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sakura yang entah kenapa bisa begitu bodohnya menolak pria setampan Gaara.

"Sekali lagi maaf" Ucap gadis itu lagi dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Sudah ada seorang pria yang mengisi hatiku..." Lanjutnya lagi yang sukses membuat Gaara menundukan kepala dalam keputus-asaan.

Tak ingin lebih lama lagi terjebak dalam situasi buruk, Sakura berbalik membelakangi Gaara kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan perkumpulan para penghuni kelas XI yang hanya bisa diam menyaksikan penolakan dari pernyataan cinta.

.

.

"Naruto...!" Panggilan girang dari luar Ichiraku mengalihkan tatapan Naruto dari semangkuk Ramen. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala kearah luar, dan disana terlihat Sakura sedang berlari menyusul dirinya setelah tadi sempat melambaikan tangan.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat tipis, kemudian ia kembali menghadap ke meja yang terdapat semangkuk Ramen spesial. Setelah tiba di Ichiraku, Sakura langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto yang tengah menyeruput mie.

"Naruo, malam ini aku menunggumu ditaman kota..." Ucap gadis itu langsung, namun dicueki oleh pemuda pirang di sebelahnya yang hanya fokus terhadap makanannya. Sakura mendengus, ia meraih segelas air mineral yang tersaji untuk Naruto lalu meminumnya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Na—"

"Kau bahkan belum menanyakan terlebih dulu padaku. Aku mau datang atau tidak." Sela pemuda itu membuat Sakura terdiam dengan pipi merona karena malu. Naruto melirik Sakura melalui ekor mata, dan iapun tersenyum simpul melihat gadis itu yang sedang melempar tatapan rajuk terhadapnya.

"Jangan sampai kau membuat aku yang jadi menunggu" Pesannya datar yang sukses membuat rajukan Sakura hilang seketika dan di gantikan dengan rekahan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantik sang gadis merah muda.

"Aku bisa menjamin itu tak terjadi..." Sakura berujar yakin.

Dibalik senyum lebar gadis itu, ada kepedihan yang mendalam. Ia terpaksa harus berbohong, dengan meminta Naruto datang ketaman untuk menemuinya yang sebenarnya bukanlah dirinya melainkan Hinata. Gadis lugu dan polos yang sudah lama mencintai Naruto Namikaze. Sahabat dari gadis bunga Sakura itu.

"Hey, Naruto !"

"Hm" Mengulum senyum malu, kemudian Sakura menggeser kursinya kedekat Naruto yang sedang memejamkan mata menikmati betapa lezatnya Ramen dengan kuah kari kental spesial.

"Siapa wanita yang kau sukai ?" Gerakan Naruto yang hendak memasukan mie kedalam mulut terhenti seketika. Ia menoleh kearah Sakura, menatap aneh gadis pink yang kini sedang mencondongkan wajah kearahnya.

"Kau..." Wajah Sakura mulai berbinar cerah. Meninggalkan santapan, lalu Naruto maju dan mendekatkan bibir tipisnya tepat di telinga Sakura. "...Mau Ramen juga,? Biar aku yang traktir" Dan kalimat bisikan selanjutnya membuat Sakura sweatdrop dengan mulut menganga.

Naruto meloloskan tawa geli. Kepala pirang itu menjauh, meninggalkan wajah blank sang sahabat pinkish dan kembali berkutat dengan semangkuk Ramen pesanannya yang sudah hampir habis.

"Paman Teuchi, tolong bawakan satu porsi Ramen yang tinggi lemak untuk Sakura.!" Pesanan yang diminta oleh Naruto membangunkan Sakura dari sweatdropnya.

"Pesanan segera datang." Orang dari dalam dapur menyahut semangat. Gadis itu kelabakan, lalu ia melihat kesamping kirinya sambil mendelik tajam.

"Kau ingin membuatku gendut seperti Chouji !" Ia menuntut sebal yang hanya direspon dengan deheman oleh Naruto mambuat gadis itu semakin kesal hingga menjadi geram dan ingin menjambak gemas surai lembut milik pemuda cuek di sebelahnya yang sibuk menyeruput mie.

"Iisshh, Narutooo... Kau sangat menyebalkan" Sakura memekik geram dan tawa Naruto lepas dengan begitu ringannya. Menghiraukan ocehan cerewet dari sang gadis gulali, tangan Naruto terjulur panjang menyumpal mulut Sakura menggunakan bakso ikan yang tersisa di dalam mangkuknya.

"Habiskan ya forehead, aku lebih suka melihatmu gemuk dari pada kurus seperti itu..." Dengan wajah masam dan pipi menggembung, Sakura menguyah geram suapan dari Naruto. Gadis itu berpura-pura kesal, padahal ia merasa teramat bahagia karena bisa mengurai tawa bersama lelaki yang sudah sangat lama ia cintai.

"Aku tidak kurus, tetapi langsing !" Sangkalnya tak mau kalah.

"Ppfft..." Bibir mungil Sakura mengerucut panjang, merasa tersinggung dengan Naruto yang tak secara terang-terangan mengejek dirinya.

"BAKA !" Gadis itu memekik di depan wajah Naruto. Ia memalingkan wajah kearah lain, kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Naruto menggeleng, setelah itu ia meraih gelas di depan Sakura dan meneguk isinya.

Naruto menyeringit kala air di dalam gelas itu tak kunjung keluar. Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menahan tawa, senang melihat Naruto yang telah tertipu karena ulahnya.

"Ck, kau tak menyisakannya untuk ku barang setetespun." Celetuknya malas. Sakura menatap Naruto, tawa menang ia tunjukan kepada pemuda itu.

"Rasakan itu !" Naruto mendengus, tak suka dengan ejekan dari gadis gulali yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu" Tawa Sakura terhenti, dan kini ia tengah menatap Naruto dengan mimik wajah idiot. "...Secara tidak langsung kita baru saja berciuman bibir" Seketika, wajah Sakura bersemu pekat. "Melalui bibir gelas ini." Lanjut pemuda itu lagi seraya menimang-nimang gelas keramik di tangannya.

"Haha... Aku sudah mengambil ciuman pertama mu, Sakura-baka." Gadis itu menghentakan kakinya dilantai, ia berdiri kemudian menuding bahu Naruto dengan pukulan-pukulan pelan sambil sesekali memekik gemas. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa, membiarkan Sakura memukuli manja bahunya.

"Pesanan datang..."

.

.

.

.

Sakura diam sambil mematut dirinya melalui pantulan cermin. Gadis itu tampak sedih, wajah cantiknya sendu seolah tak ada kehidupan di dalam sorotan hijau menyala itu. Tangan kecilnya memanjang, mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak sembarangan diatas meja rias.

Ibu jari gadis itu bergerak menggeser ke kanan kunci layar hingga terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda pirang berparas tampan bersama gadis dengan surai pendek sebatas bahu yang setara dengan warna bunga musim semi.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum di depan kamera ponsel, sang wanita yang mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan senyum manis dan sang lelaki yang juga tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi.

"Ahh, Hinata !" Sakura berseru pelan, menatap hampa nama dari panggilan masuk yang tertera dengan sangat jelas di layar datar ponselnya. Cukup lama menganggur, hingga kemudian Sakura menggeser ke kiri tombol layar hijau lalu memposisikan benda tipis tersebut di telinganya.

"Ha—"

"Sakura-chan..." Tak sempat menyapa, orang diseberang sana terlebih dulu menyapa Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar begitu bahagia. Gadis pinkish itu tersenyum getir, mendengarkan dengan seksama pekikan girang dari sana.

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah berada ditaman menunggu Naruto-kun" Hinata berujar girang, namum hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa paksa oleh Sakura.

"Tunggulah Naruto disana dengan sabar. Kau tahu, Naruto tak akan mau datang bila dirinya harus yang menunggu" Jelasnya letih sambil memandangi diri sendiri yang terpantul jelas di depan cermin.

Terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Sakura-chan tenang saja, aku bahkan rela menunggu sampai pagi demi kedatang Naruto-kun..." Dan kali ini air mata Sakura mengalir turun membasahi pipinya, segera ia membekap mulut menggunakan sebelah tangan.

"Se–semoga kencan kalian berjalan lancar"

"Terim—"

 **Tutt... Tutt... Tutt...**

Kalimat Hinata terputus. Gadis indigo itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya lalu menatap bingung layar datar tersebut karena sambungan mereka yang telah diputuskan oleh Sakura tanpa sempat mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

Sakura menangis hingga tersedu-sedu, ia duduk meringkuk dikaki meja rias sambil memeluk kedua lutut. Mata gadis itu sembab dan merah, rambut pink yang sebelumnya tertata rapi kini telah berantakan tak tentu arah. Bahkan ia membiarkan sisi rambutnya menutupi mata basahnya, menghiraukan hal itu dan ia terus menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang yang mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan baju peterpan lengan panjang dengan motif kotak-kotak merah pucat dan abu-abu tampak bingung akan situasi taman yang tak ada terlihat rambut pink mencolok. Tak ingin ambil pusing, iapun duduk dibangku taman yang terdapat di dekatnya.

"Na–naruto-kun !" Seruan halus dari arah belakang membuat kepala pirang Naruto berputar gesit keasal suara tadi. Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto, warna merah samar dikedua pipi putihnya bertambah pekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini !?" Tanpa berbasa-basi, Naruto langsung melempar pertanyaan dengan begitu ketus dan datarnya membuat nyali Hinata menciut seketika.

"A–aku bi–bisa ada di– tempat ini bersama Na–naruto-kun karena ba–bantuan d–da–dari Sakura-chan" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tinggi, mencerna dengan baik penjelasan dari Hinata yang sulit dimengerti karena kegagapan gadis bersurai biru gelap itu.

"Jadi kesimpulan dari ini, semua kau dan Sakura bekerja sama untuk mempermainkanku !?" Hinata gelagapan, kepala indigonya menggeleng kuat, tak membenarkan prasangka Naruto yang sedikit banyak juga ada benarnya.

"Bu–bukan begi—"

"Cukup !" Gadis itu membatu, ia jadi tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Shappire pucat disana. "Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini." Usai melontarkan kata-kata tajam, Naruto berdiri kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Na–naruto-kun" Liquid bening Hinata sudah tak terbendung lagi, dan menetas dengan sendirinya yang tak di inginkan oleh si empu mata tanpa pupil tersebut.

Semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana

.

.

 **Brakk...**

Dengan amarah tinggi, Naruto membuka kasar pintu kamar Sakura hingga terbuka lebar membuat orang di dalam sana berdiri dari kaki meja lalu memandang keambang pintu dengan mata sembabnya yang melebar sempurna.

"Kau" Pemuda itu mendesis tajam, segera ia masuk kedalam menghampiri Sakura kemudian langsung meraih lengan gadis itu dan mencengkramnya kuat membuat si empu manahan rintihan akibat rasa sakit dibagian lengan kiri.

"Jadi ini rencanamu dari awal..." Sakura diam dalam seribu kata seraya membalas tatapan bengis Naruto yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Berbohong agar aku dan wanita Hyuuga itu bisa bersama." Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir.

"Na—"

"DIAM !" Gadis itu bungkam. Naruto merasa semakin geram, caranya melampiaskan kegeraman itu iapun semakin bertambah kuat mencengkram lengan Sakura hingga si empu tak bisa lagi menahan rintihan lirih yang akhirnya lolos.

"Sudah cukup, jangan pernah lagi kau mencomblangkan diriku dengan wanita manapun" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, tak sanggup lagi menahan emosi yang selama bertahun-tahun terpendam dalam hati hanya demi menuruti permintaan konyol Sakura yang kerap menyatukan dirinya dengan wanita-wanita lain.

"Na–naru deng— akkhh" Dalam sekali sentakan mengejut, wajah mereka berdua telah berjarak sangat dekat sehingga dapat Sakura rasakan ujung hidung lancip Naruto yang menyentuh miliknya.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini..." Sakura diam sambil mendongak tinggi agar bisa membalas delikan tajam dari Naruto yang menguarkan nafas segar dan mengenai permukaan bibir tipisnya. "Kau seakan-akan tahu siapa orang yang aku cintai, padahal sebenarnya kau sama sekali tak tahu siapa orang yang sudah memikatku dengan tali cinta hingga menciptakan ikatan hati dan perasaan yang tulus."

Bibir Sakura terbuka kecil, mata merahnya menatap sendu iris pucat di depannya sedalam yang di bisa. Yang dapat tertangkap jelas oleh Sakura hanyalah kehancuran di dalam sana, biru tajam itu menyorotkan keterpurukan yang sangat.

"Ka–katakan..." Tangan Sakura merambat naik, menyentuh sebelah pipi kokoh Naruto yang terdapat tiga garis tipis yang menyerupai kumis seekor musang pada bagian masing-masing kulit wajah lembab sang pria. "Siapa wanita itu ?"

"Dia" Cengkraman ketat terhadap lengan Sakura perlahan mulai melonggar. "Wanita paling terbodoh yang pernah aku temui... " Tatapan tajam Naruto berganti menjadi sangat dingin dan menusuk. "Tak pernah peka ataupun tahu dengan sinyal yang sudah aku salurkan" Sakura diam, ia tak berniat meninggalkan pipi hangat Naruto. "Begitu idiotnya wanita itu hingga membuatku bertanya-tanya, entah kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan wanita konyol dan berisik seperti dirinya."

"A–aku akan membantumu agar bisa me–mendapatkan wanita itu." Sebelah sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat tipis, menganggap remeh bantuan lirih dari gadis di hadapannya dengan jarak wajah mereka masih sangat dekat.

"Aku tak butuh bantuan darimu !" Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura membuat tangkupan dari telapak tangan kecil dipipi sebelah kanannya terlepas. "Karena wanita bodoh itu tak akan pernah mengerti." Dan kini telah tercipta jarak diantara keduanya.

Gadis itu menundukan kepala, bibir bawahnya telah merah dan berdenyut sakit karena terus ia gigit keras menggunakan gigi atas.

"Aku ingatkan padamu..." Kepala pink Sakura terangkat tinggi, mendongak kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir. "Berhentilah mencampuri masalah urusan percintaanku." Tegasnya setajam pedang yang mampu menyayat hati kosong Sakura sehingga terasa begitu perih. Dan setelahnya, Naruto membalik badan lalu melangkahkan kaki menjauhi tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Naruto !" Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkah tepat diambang pintu. Ia melihat kesamping, melirik Sakura dari kejauhan. "A–apakah kita masih bisa be–berteman...!?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Terserah padamu !" Sahut lelaki itu datar, kemudian melanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang kini sosok gestur tinggi itu tak lagi dapat terlihat oleh Sakura.

Gadis itu merosot duduk dilantai dengan perlahan. Ia menunduk, mencengkram bekas basahan dari tetesan air matanya yang kini tak dapat dibendung lagi dan membiarkannya berjatuhan deras sehingga membasahi lantai.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklekk...**

Pintu kamar bernuansa putih polos dibuka oleh orang yang berada diluar sana. Si pemilik kamar tak bergeming, pemuda itu hanya baring terlentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar dengan wajah lelah.

Kepala hitam-kebiruan dengan gaya jabrik dibagian belakang melongok masuk, si empu rambut emo mengedarkan pandangan disetiap tempat menggunakan Onyx pekatnya. Gerakan manik kelam itu terhenti kala menangkap sosok sang sahabat pirang yang tengah membaringkan diri diatas ranjang tanpa mengenakan baju atasan dan memamerkan dengan gratis tubuh atletisnya.

"Naruto !" Panggil pemuda raven itu dengan nada datar.

"..."

Sasuke berdecak malas, ia masuk kemudian menutup kembali pintu bercat coklat tersebut lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur Naruto yang semuanya masih terlihat rapi tanpa adanya sedikitpun yang berantakan. Setelah tiba di dekat Naruto, Sasuke membuka sepatu putihnya kemudian ia naik keatas ranjang sang sahabat lalu ikut berbaring disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah ?" Ia bertanya datar seraya melihat kesamping. "Tadi Sakura sibuk menanyakan dirimu padaku." Ujarnya lagi sambil mengingat kejadian saat di sekolah tadi.

Sakura yang menangis tersedu-sedu menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari kebohongan hingga kejujuran yang menjurus keperasaan cinta.

Sasuke mengela nafas lelah, bosan karena tak kunjung mendapat respon. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan lalu ia gunakan untuk menyanggah belakang kepala. Sama halnya dengan Naruto saat ini, baring menghadap keatas sambil tak mengalihkan pandangan dari langit-langit kamar.

"Dia ada disini" Dan kali ini, penuturan dari Sasuke berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dari atas. Walapun hanya sekedar lirikan mata. "Sakura ada disini untuk menumui mu..." Lanjut pemuda emo itu lagi sambil balas melirik si pirang disebelahnya.

"Untuk apa ?" Cukup lama Sasuke sabar menunggu, hingga akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Mata sipit Naruto melebar, terkejut dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu !?" Ia mendesak tak sabar. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, senang akan respon Naruto yang seakan tak menginginkan Sakura sampai pergi.

"Sakura akan pindah ke kota Tsuna..." Sukses, kalimat yang meluncur datar dari bibir Sasuke langsung membangunkan Naruto dari rebahnya menjadi duduk.

"Kenapa !?" Pemuda raven itu memejamkan mata, kakinya bergoyang-goyang santai mengabaikan kepanikan Naruto.

"Sasuke !"

"Hn"

"Jawab aku !" Sebelah mata Sasuke terbuka kecil, memberi akses untuknya bisa mengintip Naruto yang tampak gelisah.

"Dia ingin pergi menghindarimu itu semua karena..." Naruto diam dan sabar menanti. Sebelah manik hitam pekat yang tadinya sempat terlihat kini kembali bersembunyi dibalik kelopak. "Sakura mencintaimu, Dobe."

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung melompat turun kemudian dengan tergesa mengenakan baju kaos putih lengan pendek yang tertanggal dikursi belajar. Usai mengenakan busana, pemuda itu bergegas menghampiri pintu. Naruto berhenti dimuka pintu, lalu ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah tiduran santai diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Dimana Sakura !?" Desaknya tak ingin menunggu lagi, dan ingin segera sampai ketempat Sakura.

"Ditaman belakang rumah." Sasuke membuka mata. Sontak, ia langsung terkejut saat tak lagi mendapati sosok Naruto di depan pintu yang entah kapan telah hilang tanpa sepengetahuan darinya. "Cepat sekali !?" Ia bergumam heran. Pemuda itu mengela nafas lelah, kemudian bangun lalu berjalan mendekati letak jendela kamar yang langsung terhubung dengan taman belakang nan begitu luas dan indah dikediaman belakang rumah mewah milik keluarga besar Namikaze.

.

.

Langkah lari Naruto mulai memelan, pemuda pirang itu menarik nafas lega kala mendapati punggung kecil milik seorang gadis bersurai pink yang pendek diatas bahu. Orang itu duduk dengan nyaman diatas kursi taman, sesekali jemari lentik itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang berterbangan menutupi mata karena ulah angin siang.

Suara langkah seseorang yang menapaki rerumputan hijau terdengar dengan begitu jelasnya oleh Sakura yang berasal dari arah belakang. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan dari bunga-bunga yang terbentang indah dipinggiran taman, ia melihat kebelakang dan seketika terkejut saat mendapati Naruto yang tengah melangkah kecil kearahnya.

"Naruto..." Panggilnya dengan perasaan sedih bercampur senang. Sakura berdiri, kemudian ia menghadap kearah Naruto yang sudah hampir sampai di dekatnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa terlebih dahulu, Naruto yang telah berdiri di hadapan Sakura langsung menarik pinggang kecil gadis itu lalu telapak tangan sebelah kanannya menangkup sisi kiri leher jenjang sang sahabat kemudian ia menyatukan bibir tipis mereka.

Mata Sakura membola sempurna. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dada bidang Naruto, menahan tubuh mereka yang berjarak sangat rapat sehingga dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura tubuh depan Naruto yang menempel hangat pada tubuhnya.

"Wow !" Sasuke berguman kagum melihat adegan romantisme yang tersaji manis dibawah sana. Pemuda emo itu menyeringai lebar, tangannya merogoh saku celana sekolah kemudian ia keluarkan kembali sambil menggenggam ponsel.

Sasuke mengangkat tinggi ponsel miliknya, lalu ia buka aplikasi dan mengerahkan kamera tepat mengenai kedua insan yang tengah berciuman mesra dibawah sana.

 **Jprett...**

"Amazing...!"

Jari-jemari lentik Sakura mencengkram erat bahu Naruto, kedua matanya terkatup rapat menikmati lumatan lembut pada bibirnya. Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, menghilangkan celah diantara keduanya dan saling membalas lumatan satu sama lain.

Setelah cukup lama mereka saling mendominasi bibir lawan, kini kedua insan tersebut telah membuat jarak diantara wajah keduanya tanpa melepaskan lingkaran tangan sang lelaki terhadap pinggang ramping sang wanita.

Sakura menundukan kepala. Tak membiarkan helaian rambut pink gadis itu berjatuhan menutupi paras cantiknya, Naruto memindahkan letak tangan kanannya dari leher Sakura kemudian naik dan menyelipkan sisi rambut merah mudanya kebelakang telinga.

"Jangan pergi !" Pemuda itu berbisik halus, ia menyentuh ujung dagu lancip Sakura lalu menuntun si empu mendongak keatas untuk membalas tatapan lembut dari sorotan mata tajamnya.

"Kenapa kau melarangku pergi Naruto ?" Sakura bertanya sambil membalas tatapan Naruto yang perlahan rona dikedua pipinya mulai menghilang. "Bukankah itu yang kau ing—"

"Sshhh !" Satu telunjuk panjang Naruto tertahan di permukaan bibir Sakura, mencegah kalimat selanjutnya agar tak terlontar.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Mata gadis itu membulat lebar, ia semakin tinggi mendongak dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut. "Wanita bodoh dan idiot yang kemarin aku maksud adalah dirimu Sakura."

"Na–naruto !?" Panggilnya tergagap. Pemuda itu tersenyum cukup tampak, kemudian ia mendekati dahi lebar Sakura lalu mengecupnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan perasaan cinta yang tulus dari hati terdalam.

"Untuk itu, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian tanpa cintamu." Naruto berkata setelah meninggalkan kening Sakura, ia merunduk dan menangkup kedua pipi sang gadis.

"Kau tak bohongkan !?" Tawa geli diloloskan oleh Naruto. Sakura hanya diam, ia tak ingin tertipu dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi pada dirinya.

"Demi tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintai dirimu..." Naruto menyatukan kening mereka. "Percayalah padaku Sakura !" Bisiknya yang menguarkan nafas segar dan menerpa dari bibir mungil Sakura hingga mengenai dagu.

"Naruto..." Gadis itu meneteskan air mata, dan setelah itu ia langsung meregap erat pinggang Naruto sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada kokoh pria itu. "Ba–baka, aku ju–juga hiks hiks me–mencintaimu hiks..." Sakura mengungkap disela terisak. "Sa–sangat hiks mencintaimu hiks hiks..."

Naruto memejamkan kedua mata, menikmati pelukan erat Sakura yang seolah tak ingin melepaskan dirinya. Tangan kekar pemuda itu bergerak, mengelusi dengan lembut rambut Sakura serta hidung mancungnya menyesap dalam wangi khas cherry dari wanita tercantiknya.

"Kau tak akan pergi bukan ?" Sakura menggeleng dalam dakapan hangat Naruto. "Tetaplah tinggal disini untuk bersama diriku !" Dan kepala itu mengangguk, kemudian Sakura semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Hidung mungilnya menempel diluar baju kaos pemuda itu, menikmati wangi lembut khas Naruto Namikaze yang kini telah menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Aku akan tetap disini untuk dirimu." Ucap gadis bubblegum itu dengan suara serak karena sehabis menangis. Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia menjauhkan kepala Sakura darinya lalu mendongakannya.

"Terimakasih." Sakura balas tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Ibu jari Naruto mengusap bekas aliran jejak air mata di pipi mulus Sakura, kemudian ia merunduk dan setelah itu menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

Kelopak lentik Sakura terkatup rapat, menikmati sapuan lembut di permukaan bibirnya. Naruto memiringkan kepala, membuat ciuman mereka semakin terasa dalam dengan Sakura yang kini berjinjit dan mendongak tinggi.

Sementara Naruto. Pria itu merunduk, kedua tangannya memegang sisi pinggang Sakura sambil mata mereka terpejam, saling menikmati bibir manis dari milik mereka.

.

.

.

.

Semua siswi berkumpul ramai-ramai di depan papan berita milik sekolah, menyaksikan suatu kejuatan luar biasa dari selembar foto yang terpajang manis di dinding. Para wanita yang melihat foto itu menangis kencang, bahkan ada pula sebagian dari mereka yang menangis hingga sesegukan karena melihat isi gambar di dalam sana yang terdapat Sakura dan Naruto sedang berciuman mesra dengan mata terpejam dan saling menikmati pagutan lembut satu sama lain.

Kiba yang baru tiba langsung menerobos masuk, ia juga ingin tahu kabar menghebohkan apa sehingga membuat semua murid berkerumunan di depan papan berita. "Woahh..." Pemuda berisik itu terkagum melihat tempelan foto disana. "Luar biasa hebatnya." Ia berujar antusias, tak menyangka dengan tindakan sahabat pirangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini !" Gaara berujar marah, ia kecewa dengan Sakura. Tidak menerima pernyataan cinta darinya, tetapi gadis itu malah berciuman bibir dengan laki-laki lain. "Sial !" Umpatnya geram.

.

.

 **BRAKKK...**

Sasuke serta Shino dan Naruto melihat kearah pintu yang baru saja di dobrak secara kasar oleh seorang gadis merah muda yang langsung bisa menghentikan perbincangan mereka bertiga, ditengah membahas masalah tentang pertandingan basket yang akan segera dimulai sekitar dua mingguan lagi.

Sakura mengendus seram. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang biasa selalu tampak cantik kini terlihat menyeramkan seperti iblis berwajah sangar. Sasuke meneguk ludah, hal itu mengundang perhatian Naruto dan Shino yang kini tengah menatap heran pemuda dingin itu.

Sakura melangkah masuk, ia menyingsing lengan seragam KHS kemudian mengepalkan tinju kuat hingga urat-urat dipunggung tangan gadis itu bermunculan. Tatapan mematikan Sakura mengarah tepat pada Sasuke, ia berlari kerah meja putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu kemudian melayangkan pukulan maut andalan milik seorang gadis tomboy yang bernama Sakura Haruno.

"SHANNAROOOO"

.

.

.

.

Gadis musim semi itu menundukan kepala dalam diam, menghindari kontak langsung dari jade pucat di hadapannya yang kini tengah menatap lekat dirinya. Gaara maju selangkah mendekati Sakura. Reflek, gadis itupun mundur dua langkah karena tak ingin berada terlalu dekat dengan Gaara.

Merasa tersinggung, pemuda tanpa alis itupun berhenti lalu mendesah kasar. "Jadi dia..." Ucapnya yang sukses mengangkat kepala Sakura. "Pria yang kau maksud di hari itu !?"

"Benar." Gaara mendekat dan Sakura melangkah mundur lagi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, dengan gesit Gaara menangkap pergelangn kecil Sakura membuat gadis itu tersentak dan langsung menyentak kasar tangannya dari cekalan lelaki dingin itu.

"A–aku mohon..." Suara Sakura bergetar, hijau terangnya berkaca-kaca. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Tangan Gaara terkepal erat, wajahnya mengeras karena amarah.

"Kenapa !?" Tuntutnya tak terima.

"Karena" Sakura menatap bersalah Gaara. "Aku sangat mencintai Naruto, aku tak mau sampai kehilangan dia karena di–dirimu..." Perkataan itu bagaikan pedang yang menyaya-nyayat hati Gaara. Terserah, Sakura tak peduli. Biarlah dirinya dibilang egois, ia rela dan ikhlas bila itu semua untuk Naruto.

"Sekali lagi aku mohon" Kepala pink Sakura tertunduk lagi, seperti tadi pada saat Gaara datang menemui dirinya diatap sekolah yang sedang menunggu Naruto kembali dari membeli minuman di kantin. "Pergilah dari kehidupanku."

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan dengan seksama pembiacaraan Gaara dan Sakura, ia menggenggam erat kaleng minuman di tangannya. Pemuda itu bersembunyi dibalik pintu, menguping perbincangan diluar sana yang membuat dirinya tak suka. Atau lebih tepatnya, bisa dikatakan.

Cemburu.

Wajar saja bila Naruto cemburu melihat Sakura sedang bersama lelaki lain selain dirinya, mengingat hubungan mereka yang tak lagi hanya sebatas sahabat melainkan telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Baiklah jika itu mau, Sakura." Gaara maju, dan langsung menangkap lengan kiri Sakura yang masih terasa sakit akibat cengkraman erat Naruto pada kemarin malam. "Tapi, berjanjilah agar kau mau memenuhi satu permintaan terakhirku..."

"Kalau soal janji aku tak bisa, dan cepatlah katakan sekarang sebelum Naruto melihatmu disini yang bisa menyebabkan terjadinya kesalah pahaman." Balas gadis itu seraya melepaskan pegangan Gaara dari lengan kirinya.

"Cium aku !" Sakura tersentak. Naruto yang juga mendengarnya hendak langsung keluar, namun urung kala Sakura menolak mentah-mentah permintaan gila tersebut.

"Tidak akan pernah aku lakukan !"

"Aku akan memaksa mu agar mau !" Dan setelahnya, Gaara mendekati wajah Sakura. Namun sebelum itu sempat terjadi, gadis itu langsung mendorong dadanya hingga terhuyung kebelakang.

 **Plakkk...**

Gaara tertegun dengan pandangan mengarah kesamping, ia diam merasakan pipi kirinya yang terasa pedas akibat tamparan keras yang di peroleh dari Sakura.

"Aku membencimu !" Usai melontarkan kalimat tersebut, segera Sakura berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah yang dimana terdapat Gaara sedang memegang pipinya yang merah dan adanya bekas telapak tangan yang tercetak jelas disana.

Mata Naruto membulat menyaksikan kejadian yang baru saja berlalu. Pemuda itu menatap tak percaya punggung Sakura yang semakin mengecil karena jaraknya yang lama semakin lama semakin bertambah jauh, kemudian iris tajamnya bergulir kembali melihat Gaara yang tampak masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Sakura"

.

.

.

.

Kaki yang terbalutkan oleh sepatu hitam mengkilap khusus diapakai hanya bila sedang sekolah milik seseorang berpijak enteng dilantai marmer setelah tadi melompat dari muka jendela yang terbuka lebar, mengizinkan cahaya matahari pagi masuk dan menerpa si pemilik kamar yang masih tidur nyaman sambil berselimut tebal hingga sebatas leher.

Bibir merah lelaki bermata sipit nan tajam itu merekah keatas, kemudian orang itu melangkahkan kaki mendekati ranjang berukuran queen size disana dengan sang gadis yang tampak nyaman berada dialam mimpi sehingga enggan untuk bangun.

Pemuda itu duduk dipinggiran ranjang, tangan kekarnya terjulur menyentuh lembut pipi kanan Sakura. Tanpa bisa dicegah, pria itu terkekeh geli dalam seorang diri. Ia semakin mendekat agar bisa mengamati paras cantik sang kekasih pinkish, dan juga supaya lebih nyaman membelai rambut soft pink itu.

"Uumm... Naruto" Sontak, pemuda itupun terkejut kala mendengar namanya di sebut oleh Sakura. "Jangan, kau harus menjahui wanita itu.!" Dan kali ini, tawa halus lepas darinya yang ternyata Sakura hanya sedang mengigaukan dirinya.

"Kenapa ?" Ia bertanya, ingin tahu apa alasan dari itu semua.

"Uhmm karena..." Alis pirang Naruto saling bertaut, menanti dengan sabar Sakura yang mengecapkan mulut. "Itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto." Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia mencondongkan wajah kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir peach gadis itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mencintaiku ?" Kembali Naruto mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, dan kali ini dengan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Dari empat tahun yang lalu." Aku gadis yang tengah mengigau itu. Naruto tertegun. Menurutnya itu sangatlah lama, dan bagaimana bisa Sakura menyembunyikan perasaan tulus itu dengan begitu apiknya hingga tak satupun ada yang tahu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Pemuda itu berbisik halus di dekat telinga Sakura.

"Hhmm..." Gadis itu menggeliat kecil, namun tetap tak menjauhkan wajah Naruto darinya.

"Sakura, buka matamu !" Suruhnya berbisik seraya mengelus sudut bibir Sakura menggunakan ibu jari. Mata yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak itu bergerak kesana-kemari, lalu perlahan kelopak lentik itu mulai terbuka dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menampakan kilau indah Emerald di dalam sana.

"Selamat pagi Sakura." Mata itu membulat lebar. Dan dalam sekali dorongan kuat terhadap dada, telah berhasil membuat Naruto menjauh walau hanya sedikit. Sakura segera bangun, kemudian langsung melompat turun dari ranjang lalu ia melesat kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Naruto yang tertawa renyah karenanya.

"Kyaaa, ini sangat memalukan.!" Gadis itu memekik pelan setelah berada di dalam kamar mandi, wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tak membiarkan ia melihat pantulan diri sendiri yang berantakan bila baru bangun tidur.

"Setidaknya saat Naruto datang aku sudah berdandan." Rutuknya kesal bercampur malu. Sakura menghentakan kaki pertanda sebal, lalu ia memutar keran untuk membasuh muka.

.

.

 **Cklekk...**

Suara pintu di buka membuat iris pucat Naruto menatap lurus kedepan yang disana terdapat letak kamar mandi. Senyum tipis merekah kala pemuda pirang itu mendapati sang bunga musim semi keluar dari dalam sana dengan mengenakan tenk top merah dan celana levi's pendek yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas paha mulusnya.

"Kenapa tak memberi tahuku terlebih dulu bila mau datang kesini !?" Ketus gadis itu sembari berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang terus menatap dirinya.

"Apa kau tak senang dengan kedatanganku ?" Sakura terkesiap, hingga tak lama kemudian ia berlari menerjang tubuh hangat Naruto yang masih duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

"Setidaknya biarkan dulu aku berdandan untukmu..." Naruto terawa geli mendengarkan penuturan manja dari Sakura. Ia mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu dan meninggalkan kecupan selamat pagi di puncak kepalanya.

"Kau cantik apa adanya, meskipun tak berdandan." Pipi Sakura merona, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajah bersemunya di dada Naruto.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto" Ungkapnya malu-malu tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan. Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sakura, lalu bergantian dengan kini mereka yang saling bertatapan dalam. Terpesona akan keindahan iris dari milik masing-masing lawan pandang mata.

"Aku tahu itu." Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia melingkarkan lengan disekitar leher belakang Naruto kemudian saling menyentuhkan ujung hidung lancip mereka.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu !?" Godanya nakal seraya menyematkan lima jemarinya di helaian pirang Naruto.

"Dari igauanmu." Sakura terdiam, kelopak lentiknya mengerjap selama berkali-kali, sebelum kemudian kulit wajahnya memerah hingga menjalar kedaun telinga.

"A–apa k–ka–kau..." Pemuda itu tertawa. Sebelum kepala Sakura sempat menjauh, ia segera menahannya lalu membeturkan dengan lembut bibir mereka. Menyalurkan sebuah perasaan tulus dan hangatnya ikatan tali cinta.

"Sakura, ayo cepat bangun. Mau sampai kapan Ibu setiap hari harus berteriak-teriak di pagi hari untuk membangunkanmu !"

Teriakan bosan dari luar kamar berhasil membuat pagutan Naruto dibibir menggoda Sakura terlepas. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alis, ia melihat sejenak kearah daun pintu kemudian beralih menatap Sakura yang tengah menggaruk pipi merahnya menggunakan ujung kuku telunjung yang tumbuh cukup panjang.

"Membangunkan ?. Setiap hari ?" Ujar pemuda itu dengan mimik wajah tak percaya. Sakura mendongak, lalu ia melempar sebuah cengir lebar nan polos tanpa dosa.

"SAKURA !"

"E–ehh !, i–iya Ibu, ini aku sudah bangun" Sakura menyahut gagap saat Mebuki kembali meneriakinya lebih lantang dari yang pertama.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah turun, Ayah sudah menunggumu dibawah untuk sarapan bersama."

"Ba–baiklah Ibu." Dan setelahnya, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki diluar sana yang menandakan bahwa Mebuki telah pergi dari kamar tidur Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pirangnya, menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Gadis nakal !" Ejeknya kemudian menarik Sakura hingga terbaring dibawah kungkungannya. Naruto menyeringai lebar. Ia mendekati wajah merona Sakura, berniat hendak membungkam bibir mungil nan seksi itu menggunakan bibir merahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Terimakasih**


End file.
